Bloodstream Chapter Two
by Scarlet tears crash around me
Summary: Eric Makes his move to have the blonde waitress come work for him. But how will he be recieved?
1. Chapter 1

Eric woke up the next evening hungry and hoping to hear news of his waitress. He dressed in his black suit and deep red shirt. Tonight was his turn to sit in the bar, a spectacle for the tourists to ogle and brag to their friends at home about. He sat upon the platform which held his gothic throne; another prop in the charade of what the humans believed was common practice for the vampire world. His eyes skimmed the room watching as humans and vampires fraternised, drinking and whispering and drinking some more. This continued until a short man wearing an un-ironed shirt and tatty jeans, he crossed the room towards and Eric and bowed to his knee.

"Sheriff Northman" he greeted.

"Rich have you gained the information I asked for" Eric said as he motioned for the man to stand.

"Yes sir, the owner of the bar is a Sam Merlotte. He has three waitresses and a cook on his books. He has owned the bar for as long as he's lived in Bon Temp. Another interesting fact about Mr Merlotte, he's a Shifter." He eyed Eric pleased with himself.

"Thank you Rich, you have done well. You are dismissed" Eric gestured him away.

Eric reflected upon the information that he had been given. So her boss was a shifter, this could be useful if he was not willing to part with the girl. Tomorrow he would go to Merlottes and make his proposition heard. Though for now his appetite was coming to get the better of him. He waved over Lola.

"Lola, bring me a Tru Blood, make it O Positive"

"Right away Mr Northman" She turned on her heels and headed towards the bar.

A few minutes passed as she brought the heated bottle over to him, placing it on the small table next to him.

"Thank you" he nodded in appreciation as she turned to return to her duties. Again this synthetic blood developed by the Japanese did not have the same effect as human blood had but it quenched the thirst and allows vampires who chose to mainstream to abstain from the traditional lifestyle. Eric had not decided to completely mainstream, though he did try to drink the synthetic when he could manage to restrain himself or indeed when he did not have a willing 'donor'.

He finished his bottle and motioned for another to be brought over. Lola had come over and replaced the empty bottle with a new warm bottle.

Eric picked up the new bottle and took the first sip then placed the bottle down.

"Pam" he called in a tone only just a bit louder than would be conversational. In an instance Pam was by his side her hand on the back rest of the throne.

"You rang M'lord" she mocked

"Pam, I'm leaving for the night, I have urgent business to attend to elsewhere" He said getting to his feet.

"Off to bang your little waitress?" her eyes glinted in the flashing disco light.

"No, I am off to offer her the temporary job in the place of Miss Ward, as I had explained last night" He began to walk away.

"Just be careful Eric, she may not hold quite the same view of our kind as these feeble humans that are so willing to waste their life for the cheap thrill of spending time with us." Her eyes looked serious yet her smile was as friendly as she though she were having a normal conversation as she often did.

"Just keep Fangtasia out of trouble while I'm gone, only if you can manage that my dear" Eric smiled back at her mockingly knowing Pam would be very capable of dealing with any issues that would arise in the bar.

Eric headed towards his red corvette producing the keys from his pocket, it was a long drive but it gave Eric more time to think. Also on the plus side taking the car showed him to be more in tune with human practises, something that may impress the waitress.

By time Eric had pulled up outside Merlotte's bar, he had a clear idea of how to persuade the owner and the waitress if necessary. He parked his car on the far side of the lot; it seemed to be one of the more upmarket cars in the lot that was filled with dusty pick ups and older model cars, though he could not see that of the waitress. Still, he may be able to do a deal with the boss first then confront her. He walked across the lot being eyed by a couple of sun beaten people heading towards a beat up green Ford Galaxie 500, who seemed too far over the legal limit to be driving anywhere. They whispered and chortled between themselves taking sly glances at the 6'4 of the blonde Viking crossing the lot. He paused as he reached the door to the bar, seeing that the couple had stopped too and faced them dropping his fangs and flashing a smile at them. They turned away immediately and fumbled with the car doors so as to run away from the vampire. Eric simply retracted his fangs and chuckled to himself as he pushed the door open. When had entered the bar it went deathly quiet, all the customers froze holding beers and food in there position, the waitresses stopped dead in whatever task they had been completing and the strawberry blonde barman looked up from the glass he had been cleaning. The only noise in the bar was the jukebox playing some 50s era rock and roll. Eric crossed the small space between the doorway and the bar and settled into a stool. The bar began to slowly drift back into the normal activity as people began discussing the new stranger in the room.

"Good evening, I am looking for a Mr Sam Merlotte?" asked Eric politely watching the barman return to cleaning the glasses.

"Well I guess you found him, I'm Sam Merlotte, the owner of this bar" he extended a hand to Eric causing a buzz of discussion in the bar. "What can I do you for, I'm afraid I don't have much choice in Tru blood yet but I'd be happy to fix you something else"

"Thank you, do you have any O positive?" Eric asked watching Sam as he looked into the low fridge behind the bar.

"As it happens we do" Sam lifted a bottle from the fridge and popped the lid off "I suppose you will want it warming?" he asked. Eric could tell this was obviously the first time anyone had had to serve Tru Blood in this bar.

"Yes, that would be welcomed" he said offering a $5 bill to Sam.

"Okay, I'll just have to have it taken through to the kitchen" He beckoned over a red headed waitress "Arlene darlin', run this through to Lafayette to warm please" He passed the bottle over to Arlene who was trying her hardest not to look at the vampire next to her and hurried away to the hatch into the kitchen.

"So Mr?" Sam pressed for a name.

"Northman, Eric Northman"

"Mr Northman, is there anything else I can do you for tonight?" He asked as he handed Eric his change. Sam seemed to be the only person in the bar that hadn't shown any real reaction to the unusual man sat at the bar.

"Well, as a matter of fact Mr Merlotte, I have come to discuss some business with you" Arlene reappeared holding the bottle of synthetic blood and placed it on the bar atop a napkin. "Thank you" Eric nodded to her as he reached for the bottle and she pulled her hand away from the bar and hurried back to the kitchen hatch to take the next batch of food to the tables.

"What business would that be Mr Northman?"

Eric glanced around the room at the prying eyes of the customers hoping to hear what was being discussed.

"Is there anywhere with a little more privacy that we can talk?" he asked making it obvious to Sam what he was looking at.

"Sure, there's my office in the back. Arlene, when you've finished with your tables could you look after the bar while I step into my office with Mr Northman here" Arlene looked up and nodded.

"Sure thing Sam, won't be a minute" She took the empty plates from a table and carried them back to the kitchen again.

"This way" gestured Sam, pointing to the narrow corridor next to the kitchen hatch. Eric followed him and the people in the bar began moving around, talking with other tables as they had with there own about the strange vampire. Sam opened a door to a little room filled with a desk covered in papers with a wooden chair, a small sofa and a filing cabinet. This was so different to the office that Eric had, this office felt more like something somebody would have in their home rather than their work place. On the wall were pictures of landscapes and bright flowers, the windows covered with a dusty wooden blind. Sam offered the shabby brown sofa to Eric and encouraged him to sit, while he sat on the wooden chair by the desk.

"So again Mr Northman, what is this business?" asked Sam leaning his elbow on his desk.

"I am the owner of a bar in Shreveport Mr Merlotte" Eric began.

"Please call me Sam, no need to be overly formal"

"Of course, as I was saying, I own a bar in Shreveport where humans come to mingle with the vampires. One of my employees has requested maternity leave which will start in just under 3 weeks time. I have come to your bar this evening to request the loan of one of your staff. Of course I will offer you a substantial amount in return for such a favour. May I ask how many waitresses you have on your staff?" Explained Eric trying not to come to close to revealing which member of staff he was most interested in.

"Well I only have two waitresses, then Lafayette in the kitchen and a few temporary staff. Not to sound ungrateful for the offer but why is it that you want one of my staff when there must be a whole heap of agencies and bars you could ask from in Shreveport" Sam tried not to sound too repugnant.

"Indeed is Mr Merlotte, but it takes a special kind of person to work in such an establishment as mine. Also I wanted to bring some new flavour to the place, all the agencies offer the same kind of girl and I'm growing rather tired of it. I understand that it will be a great trouble to you, but I would like very much for this to work. I am not a great believer in bribery Sam, but what I do know is that the kind of information I possess about you is not what you would want revealed to anyone" Just then Eric's attention was drawn to the door which after a few seconds sounded a light knocking.

"Come in" shouted Sam straightening up. The door opened to reveal the blonde waitress peering round the door.

"Hey Sam, I'm real sorry to interrupt your meeting but I just wanted to let you know that Maxine Fortenberry is kicking up a fuss about her burger and fries again. Arlene tried to deal with her but she said she would only speak to you. I'm so sorry to interrupt" She smiled brightly at the two men.

"No problem Sook, I'll be out now" He stood up and headed towards the door. "Excuse me Mr Northman, this won't take too long" Sam exited the office leaving Eric staring at the girl. He stood up and extended his hand.

"Good evening miss, my name is Eric Northman" he smiled down at her.

"Oh hey I'm Sookie Stackhouse" she reached out her hand to shake his, at the moment their skin touched Eric's fangs dropped down. Sookie's smile widened.

"Well I'll be, a real life vampire in Bon Temp" she stared at his fangs for a second longer and then recalled herself. "Oh I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to stare, just I've never met a real vampire before. My gran said that we'd never see any of your kind round here, that you're all too busy in the big cities and all" she dropped her hand put her purse in the desk drawer. "Sam lets us keep our personal items in here while we work." She smiled up at Eric, Eric stared. This was the most beautiful smile he had seen in a very long time.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I mustn't keep you from your work. It was very nice to make you acquaintance. I hope it will not be the last time we meet"

"I sure hope so too" she beamed back at him before turning on her heel and leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric woke up the next evening hungry and hoping to hear news of his waitress. He dressed in his black suit and deep red shirt. Tonight was his turn to sit in the bar, a spectacle for the tourists to ogle and brag to their friends at home about. He sat upon the platform which held his gothic throne; another prop in the charade of what the humans believed was common practice for the vampire world. His eyes skimmed the room watching as humans and vampires fraternised, drinking and whispering and drinking some more. This continued until a short man wearing an un-ironed shirt and tatty jeans, he crossed the room towards and Eric and bowed to his knee.

"Sheriff Northman" he greeted.

"Rich have you gained the information I asked for" Eric said as he motioned for the man to stand.

"Yes sir, the owner of the bar is a Sam Merlotte. He has three waitresses and a cook on his books. He has owned the bar for as long as he's lived in Bon Temp. Another interesting fact about Mr Merlotte, he's a Shifter." He eyed Eric pleased with himself.

"Thank you Rich, you have done well. You are dismissed" Eric gestured him away.

Eric reflected upon the information that he had been given. So her boss was a shifter, this could be useful if he was not willing to part with the girl. Tomorrow he would go to Merlottes and make his proposition heard. Though for now his appetite was coming to get the better of him. He waved over Lola.

"Lola, bring me a Tru Blood, make it O Positive"

"Right away Mr Northman" She turned on her heels and headed towards the bar.

A few minutes passed as she brought the heated bottle over to him, placing it on the small table next to him.

"Thank you" he nodded in appreciation as she turned to return to her duties. Again this synthetic blood developed by the Japanese did not have the same effect as human blood had but it quenched the thirst and allows vampires who chose to mainstream to abstain from the traditional lifestyle. Eric had not decided to completely mainstream, though he did try to drink the synthetic when he could manage to restrain himself or indeed when he did not have a willing 'donor'.

He finished his bottle and motioned for another to be brought over. Lola had come over and replaced the empty bottle with a new warm bottle.

Eric picked up the new bottle and took the first sip then placed the bottle down.

"Pam" he called in a tone only just a bit louder than would be conversational. In an instance Pam was by his side her hand on the back rest of the throne.

"You rang M'lord" she mocked

"Pam, I'm leaving for the night, I have urgent business to attend to elsewhere" He said getting to his feet.

"Off to bang your little waitress?" her eyes glinted in the flashing disco light.

"No, I am off to offer her the temporary job in the place of Miss Ward, as I had explained last night" He began to walk away.

"Just be careful Eric, she may not hold quite the same view of our kind as these feeble humans that are so willing to waste their life for the cheap thrill of spending time with us." Her eyes looked serious yet her smile was as friendly as she though she were having a normal conversation as she often did.

"Just keep Fangtasia out of trouble while I'm gone, only if you can manage that my dear" Eric smiled back at her mockingly knowing Pam would be very capable of dealing with any issues that would arise in the bar.

Eric headed towards his red corvette producing the keys from his pocket, it was a long drive but it gave Eric more time to think. Also on the plus side taking the car showed him to be more in tune with human practises, something that may impress the waitress.

By time Eric had pulled up outside Merlotte's bar, he had a clear idea of how to persuade the owner and the waitress if necessary. He parked his car on the far side of the lot; it seemed to be one of the more upmarket cars in the lot that was filled with dusty pick ups and older model cars, though he could not see that of the waitress. Still, he may be able to do a deal with the boss first then confront her. He walked across the lot being eyed by a couple of sun beaten people heading towards a beat up green Ford Galaxie 500, who seemed too far over the legal limit to be driving anywhere. They whispered and chortled between themselves taking sly glances at the 6'4 of the blonde Viking crossing the lot. He paused as he reached the door to the bar, seeing that the couple had stopped too and faced them dropping his fangs and flashing a smile at them. They turned away immediately and fumbled with the car doors so as to run away from the vampire. Eric simply retracted his fangs and chuckled to himself as he pushed the door open. When had entered the bar it went deathly quiet, all the customers froze holding beers and food in there position, the waitresses stopped dead in whatever task they had been completing and the strawberry blonde barman looked up from the glass he had been cleaning. The only noise in the bar was the jukebox playing some 50s era rock and roll. Eric crossed the small space between the doorway and the bar and settled into a stool. The bar began to slowly drift back into the normal activity as people began discussing the new stranger in the room.

"Good evening, I am looking for a Mr Sam Merlotte?" asked Eric politely watching the barman return to cleaning the glasses.

"Well I guess you found him, I'm Sam Merlotte, the owner of this bar" he extended a hand to Eric causing a buzz of discussion in the bar. "What can I do you for, I'm afraid I don't have much choice in Tru blood yet but I'd be happy to fix you something else"

"Thank you, do you have any O positive?" Eric asked watching Sam as he looked into the low fridge behind the bar.

"As it happens we do" Sam lifted a bottle from the fridge and popped the lid off "I suppose you will want it warming?" he asked. Eric could tell this was obviously the first time anyone had had to serve Tru Blood in this bar.

"Yes, that would be welcomed" he said offering a $5 bill to Sam.

"Okay, I'll just have to have it taken through to the kitchen" He beckoned over a red headed waitress "Arlene darlin', run this through to Lafayette to warm please" He passed the bottle over to Arlene who was trying her hardest not to look at the vampire next to her and hurried away to the hatch into the kitchen.

"So Mr?" Sam pressed for a name.

"Northman, Eric Northman"

"Mr Northman, is there anything else I can do you for tonight?" He asked as he handed Eric his change. Sam seemed to be the only person in the bar that hadn't shown any real reaction to the unusual man sat at the bar.

"Well, as a matter of fact Mr Merlotte, I have come to discuss some business with you" Arlene reappeared holding the bottle of synthetic blood and placed it on the bar atop a napkin. "Thank you" Eric nodded to her as he reached for the bottle and she pulled her hand away from the bar and hurried back to the kitchen hatch to take the next batch of food to the tables.

"What business would that be Mr Northman?"

Eric glanced around the room at the prying eyes of the customers hoping to hear what was being discussed.

"Is there anywhere with a little more privacy that we can talk?" he asked making it obvious to Sam what he was looking at.

"Sure, there's my office in the back. Arlene, when you've finished with your tables could you look after the bar while I step into my office with Mr Northman here" Arlene looked up and nodded.

"Sure thing Sam, won't be a minute" She took the empty plates from a table and carried them back to the kitchen again.

"This way" gestured Sam, pointing to the narrow corridor next to the kitchen hatch. Eric followed him and the people in the bar began moving around, talking with other tables as they had with there own about the strange vampire. Sam opened a door to a little room filled with a desk covered in papers with a wooden chair, a small sofa and a filing cabinet. This was so different to the office that Eric had, this office felt more like something somebody would have in their home rather than their work place. On the wall were pictures of landscapes and bright flowers, the windows covered with a dusty wooden blind. Sam offered the shabby brown sofa to Eric and encouraged him to sit, while he sat on the wooden chair by the desk.

"So again Mr Northman, what is this business?" asked Sam leaning his elbow on his desk.

"I am the owner of a bar in Shreveport Mr Merlotte" Eric began.

"Please call me Sam, no need to be overly formal"

"Of course, as I was saying, I own a bar in Shreveport where humans come to mingle with the vampires. One of my employees has requested maternity leave which will start in just under 3 weeks time. I have come to your bar this evening to request the loan of one of your staff. Of course I will offer you a substantial amount in return for such a favour. May I ask how many waitresses you have on your staff?" Explained Eric trying not to come to close to revealing which member of staff he was most interested in.

"Well I only have two waitresses, then Lafayette in the kitchen and a few temporary staff. Not to sound ungrateful for the offer but why is it that you want one of my staff when there must be a whole heap of agencies and bars you could ask from in Shreveport" Sam tried not to sound too repugnant.

"Indeed is Mr Merlotte, but it takes a special kind of person to work in such an establishment as mine. Also I wanted to bring some new flavour to the place, all the agencies offer the same kind of girl and I'm growing rather tired of it. I understand that it will be a great trouble to you, but I would like very much for this to work. I am not a great believer in bribery Sam, but what I do know is that the kind of information I possess about you is not what you would want revealed to anyone" Just then Eric's attention was drawn to the door which after a few seconds sounded a light knocking.

"Come in" shouted Sam straightening up. The door opened to reveal the blonde waitress peering round the door.

"Hey Sam, I'm real sorry to interrupt your meeting but I just wanted to let you know that Maxine Fortenberry is kicking up a fuss about her burger and fries again. Arlene tried to deal with her but she said she would only speak to you. I'm so sorry to interrupt" She smiled brightly at the two men.

"No problem Sook, I'll be out now" He stood up and headed towards the door. "Excuse me Mr Northman, this won't take too long" Sam exited the office leaving Eric staring at the girl. He stood up and extended his hand.

"Good evening miss, my name is Eric Northman" he smiled down at her.

"Oh hey I'm Sookie Stackhouse" she reached out her hand to shake his, at the moment their skin touched Eric's fangs dropped down. Sookie's smile widened.

"Well I'll be, a real life vampire in Bon Temp" she stared at his fangs for a second longer and then recalled herself. "Oh I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to stare, just I've never met a real vampire before. My gran said that we'd never see any of your kind round here, that you're all too busy in the big cities and all" she dropped her hand put her purse in the desk drawer. "Sam lets us keep our personal items in here while we work." She smiled up at Eric, Eric stared. This was the most beautiful smile he had seen in a very long time.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I mustn't keep you from your work. It was very nice to make you acquaintance. I hope it will not be the last time we meet"

"I sure hope so too" she beamed back at him before turning on her heel and leaving the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I posted, the joys of university work. Well here is the next chapter of my story. I've changed the style from the previous two slightly by writing in first person. I would like to hear from you guys which you would prefer. **

**Again I apologise for the huge gap between posts, I will try to fit them in more often around my work. If I don't manage to I ask you to bear with me, I have not totally given up =D Thank you wonderful readers**

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV<p>

My mind was spinning; a real life vampire and I shook his hand. Who figured? I wonder what he was in Marlette's for, did he want to buy it or was he just curious to meet Sam, being a shifter and all My boss wasn't a regular boss, on the full moons he would turn into an animal, though this is not to be confused with a were animal. Shifters and weres are very particular about the differences. Sam's favourite animal to become was a cute little Collie I liked to call Dean. I couldn't call him Sam in this form, it didn't feel right.

Maybe I could ask Sam later. Technically I don't have to ask but I make it a rule to stay out of my bosses head. Like my boss I had an extra ability, which I sometimes thought on as a curse. I could read peoples minds. I try to stay out of peoples heads, but sometimes I just can't help it, on especially busy days or days where I'm just plain old tired or fed up, though that doesn't happen too often. I'm generally a cheery person, smiling at all the customers and making polite chitchat as I work. Most of them appreciate it, but others just think I'm the crazy waitress who hears voices in her head, and try to avoid me at all costs. Though this can be hard to do since we live in a small town, they may be able to manage it at the bar by sitting in someone else's section but when they bump into me around the parish they are not always so lucky. The rest of my shift went uneventfully as ever. I reclaimed my purse when we'd finished locking up and waved to Sam.

"Night Sam, see you later." I hovered for a second more as he looked as though he had something to say, he simply sighed and said 'Night Sook, watch yourself' and turned back to the pile of papers on his desk.

That night I dreamt of him. Those piercing blue, long blonde hair, such a beautiful face. A slight accent she could no place. He stood over my bed watching me sleep then climbing in, his muscular chest bare. Sparks of electricity moved through me where his pale icy skin touched my bronzed sun kissed body.

The ring of my cell phone woke me from my dream, for which I felt a slight annoyance for whoever the caller was.

"Hello?" My groggy voice barely audible.

"Hey Sook, I know I shouldn't have called yet, I'm sorry to have woke you"

"No worries Sam, what's up?" I was only slightly interested in what her boss had to say hoping he'd make it quick so I could return to my dream.

"Well, do you know that Eric guy in the bar last night?"

Of course I did, he'd been all I thought about since I met him, but I didn't think Sam would be appreciative if she told him.

"Sure I do" my mind conjured up his beautiful face again, distracting me from Sam's words. "Sorry Sam, could you repeat that please"

"Well he came to ask me if I would let go work at his bar in Shreveport for a spell while one of his staff goes on maternity leave. He promised that he would ensure your protection and pay you a handsome wage. I told him though that it was really up to you if you wanted to go so I said I'd speak to you about it. I was gonna do it last night before you left the bar but I hadn't known how."

"How long would he expect me to work there?" I asked slightly curious as to why he wanted me when there was probably hundreds of women or men that would give an arm or a leg, in some cases literally, to work for a vampire.

"He said it's gonna be a few months, but we'd have to make a proper agreement. I don't think he would be so willing to give you back, he seemed to think he might be able to convince you to stay there on a more permanent basis" Sam sounded down hearted by this.

"Hey Sam, you know I'd never leave Merlotte's, like ever." I knew he'd have a cute little smile on his face as I said this.

"He seems to think he has a hold over me on account of knowing what I am." I thought about that for a moment, although Sam's extra side was out of the ordinary, to me it was just another part of Sam. When it dawned on me a different kinds of electric flew through me.

"That's terrible Sam. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, if he thinks that will make me want to work for him, no matter how short a time that may be he's wrong. Who does he think he is? What a horrible man" Seems his beauty was only on the outside.

"Sookie!" Sam's voice took on a quality of a protective father "You cannot do that, you have to be careful around him. They can be dangerous, even without those extra abilities they get."

"Don't worry Sam; I'm just riled that he thinks he can use my friend against me, making me bow to his every will. Ugh, he is so unreasonable to think this could work for him; he may be able to use this on other people but not me, no sir-ee! He should respect that you need to keep this secret, hell, not long ago he would have had to skulk through the night keeping his own secret. What a horrible man he is to think he has such control over people just because he is the living dead. Hmpf"

Sam just laughed. "Calm down Sook, he would never use this; he knows it would spark the war between his kind and the other supes who want to stay hidden. Not even the most blood thirsty, forgive the pun, of the vamps would want that to start up"

"Okay" I wasn't as convinced as Sam seemed to be.

The sudden annoyance that fuelled my rant had also worked up an apatite too. Grudgingly I climbed out of my bed and wandered down the hall to the kitchen, flicking the coffee pot on and putting some bread in the toaster and flicking that on as Sam continued on.

"Anyway, like I said no vamp wants that so it's an empty threat really."

The toast popped up and as I spread the jam on it Sam seemed to be reluctant to say the next sentence.

"What's up Sam?" I bit into my toast as I waited for his response.

"Urm, well, he invited you to go to the bar tonight, his bar I mean. He knew it was your night off so I had no way to object. I wanted to but I didn't know what to say" He paused again " You don't have to go if you don't want to Sookie, but please if you do go take someone with you, like Jason or someone. I would offer to go with you myself but Andy called in to say Terry couldn't work tonight. One of those days you know"

Terry Bellefleur was a war vet who'd gotten more than just physical scars in the line of duty in Iraq.

"I know you would Sam, you're a great friend, I'll give Jason a call when he gets off work." She glanced up at the kitchen clock. 1 pm. That gave me three hours or so till she could call my brother. "He might call into the bar with Hoyt and the boys after work so if I don't get hold of him would you let him know for me?"

"Sure I will hun"

Hoyt Fortenberry was Jason's bestest friend, had been since school. They were such a mismatched pair, Jason was always lucky with the girls with his good lucks and charisma, where Hoyt was just a gangly guy that seemed to fade into the background most the time. Jason had looked out from him at school when the other kids got rough with him, and Hoyt never felt he paid this debt off, so all through school and into their working life, Jason and Hoyt stuck together looking out for each other.

"Let me know if you do go tonight Sook"

"I will do Sam" I admired his worrying, though it was completely unnecessary "I'm a tough cookie, I can take on anything, I'm not afraid of the big bad vampire"

He gave a little laugh as I said this.

"I know you aren't Buffy, but that's what gets me so worried." I sighed as he worried some more.

"Sam, I haven't even decided if I'll go yet, and if I do I'm sure Jason won't pass up a chance to scout out the talent in his bar. It'll be fine."

"If you say so Sook. Look I've gotta scoot, the new stock just came in. Be careful" With that the phone clicked off.

I had three hours in which I had to fill. I set my energy to cleaning my already clean house. I lived in the house that had been in the Stackhouse family for generations since I was a little girl after the death of mine and Jason's parents. Taken in by our fathers mother, Adele Stackhouse, we lived happily together until Jason moved into our parents house in his teens. As much as he loved having me and Gran to cook and clean for him, he enjoyed his freedom and the ability to bring a string of girls home much more. I tried to stay away from those girls. I'd learn things that no sister should ever know about her brother, over the years in my less guarded moments I'd found out that he was good in bed and looked after the needs of the girl too. Over the years these were not the only things I'd found out through my ability. There were so many secrets in this seemingly normal community, I'd always kept these secrets. I know the people would blame me for their marriages falling apart or for finding out it was there own sister stealing from them and more of the like. I had learned to keep the thoughts out but sometimes on a particularly busy day in the bar or when I had so little energy things started to slip through my blocks.

This house had become mine when our Gran had died two years ago. A mugging gone wrong was how Bud Dearborne, the sheriff in Renard Parish, had classified it, the desperate act of a desperate person. Leaving Jason as my only surviving family, with the exception of our great uncle, Gran's brother, who I had not spoke to, nor did I wish to speak to for the rest of time. As I thought about what Sam had said I threw all my energy into cleaning. I mopped, wiped, scrubbed, swept, dusted, hovered and washed my way round my house. I glanced at the clock hoping I'd wasted enough time to be able to call Jason but it was a just a little after 2pm. I decided that since my house was spotless I should match it. So off I went to my small bathroom, spending longer than usual in the shower. Letting the hot water run through my hair and over my body till I began to see his face again. The beautiful, arrogant, mesmerising vampire. The line of his jaw, the sparkle in his eye, the tint of his hair. As I stood in the shower I let my mind wander out, but I couldn't imagine him in my house. Such a creature could never blend in with the aged wallpaper and wooden flooring, most of which had been there since the original house was built all those years ago. Then I thought, maybe he could. Maybe he was as old as the house, or older even. That brought me out of the fantasy as I realised I had no idea who this vampire was or why he wanted me to work for him. This question spurred me to get out of the water and make sure Jason could come with me to find out the answer. I padded to the kitchen in my dressing gown, my tummy making rumbles as I went. I looked at the clock, quarter to four. I made myself some soup which took all of five minutes off my waiting. Impatiently I picked up my cell and dialled my brothers number. By the third ring he answered.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" I asked not knowing how to tell my brother I wanted to take him to a vampire bar.

"Sure, is there something that needs fixing up in the house?" Jason loved to work on the house. He'd made some pretty cool additions to my parents house when he first moved in.

"Not exactly, are you busy tonight?" I asked trying to work up the courage to tell him. He thought for a moment then answered with a down beaten tone.

"As a matter of fact I am Sook, is it something real important? Just I got a Date with Dawn Green"

Dawn was one of the other barmaids at Merlotte's, she liked to keep herself to herself regarding me as she was one of the few that believed in what I could do.

"No not really, I'm sure I can sort something. Go have fun, Dawn's a great girl. Stay safe Jason. I love you"

"Love you too little sister" Then he was gone.

I had known the moment I suggest I would take Jason that this might be the case. Even though he worked long days on the roads in the parish, he liked to spend his nights with any girl that took his fancy. I'd often hoped he'd find someone to settle down with but it didn't look like he'd be doing that any time too soon.

Now I was left with an even bigger problem. I wanted to go to the bar, demand my answers of the big blonde vampire and be done with it but the two men I would ask to come with me were both busy. I suppose I could go alone, Sam would get real mad with me but if this vampire really wanted me to work for him so bad then he would, in theory, keep his promise to protect me. What could go wrong if I went alone?


End file.
